State Council (Trigunia)
The State Council (Rodshyan: Государственный совет tr. Gosudarstvennyy sovet) also known as the State Council of the Trigunian Empire or the Imperial Council (Rodshyan: Императорский совет tr. Imperatorskiy sovet) is the name for the advisory body of the Trigunian Tsar. It was established first as the Great Prince's and Tsar's Imperial Council (Rodshyan: Великий князь и Государственный совет Царская tr. Velikiy knyaz' i Gosudarstvennyy sovet Tsarskaya) but underneath the leadership of the Imperial Senate and Ober-Procurator Adrian Osokin Konstantinovich a new Tsar was crowned from the House of Zubkov and the entire structure of Trigunian nobility reformed. History Structure and composition The State Council is comprised of several different departments, these departments have an appointed State Secretary who is appointed to lead the department and its members in preparing documents for the Tsar and the Imperial Council itself. Some of these departments have specifically assigned positions such as the Government and Legislative Department which is headed by the Imperial Chancellor as well as State Secretary. *'Department of Government and Legislation' (State Secretary of the Department of Government and Legislation) **'Imperial Chancellor' (Trigunian: имперского канцлера, imperskogo kantslera) - The Imperial Chancellor is the overall leader of the Great Princes and Tsars Imperial Council. Selected by the Imperial Council of Nobles and personally approved by the Great Prince and Tsar, the Imperial Chancellor is responsible for reporting to the Great Prince and Tsar regarding the status of the government, foreign and domestic affairs and handling all issues relating to the nobility of Trigunia. *'Department of State Economics and Finance' (State Secretary of the Department of State Economics and Finance) **'Imperial Treasurer' (Trigunian: Императорский казначей, tr. Imperatorskiy kaznachey) - The Imperial Treasurer is responsible for the management of the Imperial Households finances as well as reporting to the Great Prince and Tsar regarding matters of the nations economy. *'Department of Defense, Security and Intelligence' (State Secretary of the Department of Defense, Security and Intelligence) **'General-Field Marshal' (Trigunian: Генерал-фельдмаршал, tr. General-felʹdmarshal) - The General-Field Marshal is considered an honorary appointment on the Imperial Council. The Great Prince and Tsar is considered to be Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Armed Forces. The General Field-Marshal is often the top commander of the Imperial Armed Forces, who is often Minister of Defense. The General-Field Marshal serves as the primary defense and security advisor to the Great Prince and Tsar. **'General-Admiral' (Trigunian: Генерал-адмирал, tr. General-admiral) - The office of General-Admiral has existed since the creation of the first Privy Council for the Great Prince and Tsar, the General-Admiral was responsible for the prestigious Imperial Trigunian Navy. Widely considered to be the most prestigious and respectable position on the Imperial Council the General-Admiral is usually the leading Admiral of the Imperial Trigunian Navy. *'Department of Civil Administration' (State Secretary of the Department of Civil Administration) **'Imperial Steward' (Trigunian: Императорский Стюард, tr. Imperatorskiy Styuard) - The Imperial Steward is responsible for representing the Great Prince and Tsar when he cannot be somewhere. The Imperial Steward is also responsible for reporting to the Great Prince and Tsar on foreign policy and foreign issues, he is responsible to assist the Imperial Chancellor in doing his job. *'Department of Household Properties and Administration' (State Secretary of the Department of Household Properties and Administration) **'Imperial Chamberlain' (Trigunian: Императорский Чемберлен, tr. Imperatorskiy Chemberlen) - The Imperial Chamberlain is responsible for the management of the Imperial Household and is considered one of the most powerful positions on the Imperial Council. The Chamberlain is almost always in constant contact with the Imperial family and the Great Prince and Tsar himself. State Councilor (Trigunian: Государственный советник, tr. Gosudarstvennyy sovetnik) The position of State Councilor is awarded to those who are appointed to the State Council without a specific position or title. The appointment as a State Councilor is considered incredibly prestigious and powerful, those who are appointed to these positions are often granted titles of nobility if they do not already have a title of nobility. Category:Nobility of Trigunia